


The good one

by Siteare



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Afterlife, Alcohol, Cussing, Demons, Fights, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Minor Injuries, Multi, Reader is a Demon, Reader is mostly neutral, Reader-Insert, Rehabilitation, Slow Burn, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siteare/pseuds/Siteare
Summary: You're the newest addition to the Hazbin Hotel, yet you cannot remember why you even became a demon.You can't recall doing anything bad in your life...





	1. Welcome, newbie - oh hell, you've already broken a leg

**Author's Note:**

> i have like 2000 unfinished stories so this is what i do
> 
> 4k words is a totally reasonable number to start off the first chapter!!

The sky was tinted magenta, with an eerie fade to black downwards the horizon.  
You wouldn’t say that it was exactly warm, yet the ground you were lying on felt so… comforting. Inviting almost, as the asphalt was a little less cold than the air around you.  
It wasn’t freezing cold, but it didn’t feel warm enough to only wear a shirt either.

You pried open your eyes, away from the familiar and safe darkness you were in before, and squinted as you made out your blurry surroundings.  
All you could see were dark shapes that contrasted strongly with the sky, and after a few seconds you started to realize you were head-down on a road.

You didn’t want to stand up.  
It wasn’t that you felt exhausted or hurt, but getting up meant moving on. You just weren’t sure if you could move on quite yet.  
Some sort of adrenaline still rushed through your mind, and your hands still trembled from shock.  
Why were you so shocked? Why were you so filled with adrenaline?   
You tried to find some sort of answer in your headache-ridden memory, but you couldn’t spot anything.  
How did you get on this street? What even was your name?   
You didn’t know.  
Nothing crossed your mind.

You felt powerless now. Completely vulnerable you laid on the ground, shifting all your limbs closer to your cold, cold body. Your cold, unmoving and weak body, which just begged you to stay on the ground and you simply complied.

You felt like a corpse.  
A dead, unmoving corpse, which was going to rot away on this road.  
This road, which you didn’t know.  
This road, which left you with so many questions.  
You were too weak to ask yourself any of these questions.  
You were too weak to answer any of these questions.

 

As you awoke a second time, you heard something disturb the eerie silence of the street you were still on.   
Now the sky had broken into a pitch black.   
There were no stars.  
Only a full moon that shone way brighter than you could remember it ever having done before.  
You had to squint your eyes to stand against its brightness.

Your head felt heavy, yet you forced it up with what felt like the little energy you had in your body. 

A dark alley seemed to be source of the noise, as you heard shouting from it.  
It didn’t sound like angry shouting, it sounded more like normal conversation, but on a louder volume.  
You couldn’t make out any exact words, your head tried to make assumptions of what was being talked about from the word jumble you could hear.

If you were going to stay in this place, you might as well drag yourself off the road.   
Your body felt way lighter than you thought, only your head seemed heavy, but considering it was still aching, that was no big surprise.

As you stood up, you noticed you were as unsteady as a newborn deer. You had to catch yourself on your hands multiple times.  
Your four hands.   
Four?  
Yes, you realized, you had four arms, four arms that looked like they were covered with fluffy arm warmers.

This definitely wasn’t your body.

You started inspecting your body closer, you didn’t wear any kind of gloves or anything, yet your hands were pitch black, and the “arm warmers” were natural fur.  
As you looked down to your legs, you noticed the same thing on them, but you were relieved to know they were still legs with admittedly weirdly shaped pitch black feet.  
Other than that they were extremely thin though, just like your freakishly long four arms.

You wondered if you were underweight or something as your inspected your body, and saw that your chest was covered with large, thick fur too.   
You weren’t wearing any clothes, so this would probably do as a censor.

When touching your face to see if everything was still alright there, you noticed you couldn’t spot a nose in the center of it, but as you felt your forehead, you touched two antennas and realized you could smell with those.  
Definitely noteworthy was the fact your face had two extremely large eyes and only a tiny mouth with a more than lengthy, also black tongue.  
Maybe you could find a mirror here somewhere, where you could see your face properly.

If anything, you would’ve guessed you were some kind of insect that somehow could stand on two legs instead of six.

Speaking of, you wanted to test out how steady you could now walk, now that you had figured out all of your limbs.   
You stumbled. You stumbled hard, and before you knew it, you fell face-first on the ground again.  
This was going to be difficult, but you weren’t going to give up.  
Not now, not when you just found out you were in some sort of insect-body.

As you dragged your trembling new legs towards the sidewalk, you clenched your arms around a nearby lamppost, hoping it would somewhat support your weight.  
And it did.  
It was quite difficult to grab onto it though, as you realized you didn’t have enough strength in your arms to support your weight, even if it felt like you only weighed about five kilogram with the sticks you would call limbs.

Your legs continued to wriggle dangerously, warning you, that they could give in at any moment.

You had to pry your instincts away from hugging the lamppost, but you couldn’t quite let go of it, so you just grabbed it with your thin, long fingers.  
Your hands slowly climbed up the post, pulling your body up with it.

Now you realized how small you actually were.  
Your fingers didn’t even touch around the pole.  
If anything, you were as tall as a ten-year-old.

Needless to say, after a few more minutes of stumbling around annd hectically grabbing the post again and again as you almost fell, you finally grew somewhat used to your shaky, unreliable legs.  
It was like you put on 10-inch heels. It also hurt to walk fast.  
So yes, it was like walking on high heels.  
Maybe after a few more days your feet wouldn't hurt underneath your body's weight anymore.  
Hopefully.

A loud cry hurled you out of your walking lesson, as you remembered why you even got up in the first place.  
This cry was particularly loud, and after a few moments of silence you heard the shatter of glass.  
Now you could hear the voices too, and it appeared as if the people had started screaming at each other.

"This is the third window this month! Get a grip already!"

That was the first thing you heard.  
It sounded like a female voice, you couldn't hear anything weird in it, it sounded like a normal woman's voice, maybe in her twenties.   
It definitely sounded angry though.

You tumbled towards the alley where the source of noises came from, trying to keep a stand by holding the brick walls.

There wasn't a response, or at least the response wasn't shouted, because you didn't hear anything.

Maybe the woman was arguing with herself, after all anything could seem to happen here.

As you somewhat crawled closer, a bottle was thrown out of the presumably shattered window, and the bottle smashed on the ground right in front of you, as you now stood right by the alley's corner.

"Stop! Stop, I'll leave! Just stop throwing things around!"

The woman's voice wasn't angry anymore; it sounded pleading, begging almost.

"Then get out already!"

A male voice replied, shouting with frustration, it sounded just as young as the woman's voice, if not way less smooth, but scratchier.  
His voice reminded you of something. Of someone.

You writhed under what felt like an unpleasant, familiar memory you couldn't recall.

A slam of a door indicated someone had left the room the two were arguing in, you assumed it was the woman who left.

As you stepped around the broken glass of the bottle, your vision turned a little more... pink.  
You looked towards the source, and saw the brightly illuminated letters that shone in a pink hue over the entrance of a shady, at first glance decent looking establishment.  
However as you fell and quickly scrambled towards the walls of the building, you saw the outside peeling of the facade, apparently this place had been through a lot.

Nevertheless, you stiffly watched your step as you tried to walk inside, and when the doors finally opened after you had to push with your entire weight, you immediately fell down on the dark floor that was in the entrance hall.

You couldn't hold the door fast enough, and so your leg got stuck as the doors slammed shut.  
Unconsciously, you let out a painstakingly long scream, as you tried to somehow pry your already weak leg out of the wings of the door, but to no avail.  
You screamed and screamed, your leg felt like it was being cut off, you were probabl bleeding, this felt familiar, but so horrible.  
You couldn't move, if you were to sit up your leg would twist and with how thin it was, it would fall off, so you just screamed as you laid there in pain.

"Oh god!"

A voice exclaimed, you didn't have the conscious thought to figure out what kind of voice, you didn't even want to look up.

Your leg got squeezed even tighter in the doors, and you screamed even louder, before the weight was suddenly released and something pulled you in as you heard the doors slam loudly, this time not with your leg between them.

You were put on a chair, and as you opened your misty eyes, you saw your leg twitching, and the part where it got stuck was noticeably squeezed.  
Two black hands grabbed it, not where it was covered in blood, but where it was uninjured.  
You looked at who was grabbing it, and were a little surprised to see some sort of Cyclops girl.

"This looks really bad... Wait here, okay? I'm going to get Baxter."

"Baxter?! How would Baxter help?!"

As you still writhed in pain and bled all over the girl's hands, another person came into the room, who had the voice of the man shouting before.  
He seemed similar to you, but way, way more taller.

"Baxter's a doctor! He deals with this kinda stuff!"

"Yeah, but with humans! He wouldn't know what to do with a...",

The white person inspected at you, a little puzzled.  
He had two different colored eyes, one white with a pink pupil, the other black, but with the same pupil.

He came closer towards the both of you, and the girl, whose hands were now covered in black blood, inched away to make room for the tall man.

The man looked at you for a few more moments, before finishing his sentence.

"...he doesn't know how us kinds of demons work!"

He said, while motioning to both himself and you.  
You noticed he had an extra pair of arms, so he had six in total, while you only had four.

"Well, Mister, you go take a look at this injured thing then, since you're the expert!"

"Why's my name being yell- OH GOD!"

A third male voice appeared, and shrieked as they saw you.  
This person looked more like a human, but they had dark eyes and blueish skin that said otherwise.

"What did you do?!", the man shouted, as he rushed towards you, and pushed the white demon out of the way.

The white demon crossed his arms; his face had a more intense reaction though.

"I didn't do anything! Nifty, you should know what happened!", the man's head turned to the girl.

Her one orange eye widened a bit, and she stepped back.

"They were stuck in the door! I didn't have anything to do with this either!"

She looked offended, and then she turned her head to the man that was now inspecting your still bleeding leg while sitting down.

"Baxter! Say something!"

"Huh?", Baxter, who you were assuming was this man, looked up, a little startled from getting called again.

He looked at both the petite girl, then at the white demon.

"Angel, leave Niffty alone, just because you're having a phase doesn't mean you get to be a dick.", he said, a little unsure though, while looking at the white demon.

"Oh, come on! You don't even know how to treat this demon!", Angel shouted, but he seemed a little less angry.

Baxter glanced at him.

"I've had to stitch you back together enough times to know quite a bit!"

Angel groaned, and turned away from both of them, before walking upstairs again.

"He's been like this for an entire month now...", Niffty sighed.

The blue man looked towards the stairs, where Angel had disappeared.

"Spider's probably got another stick up his ass. He'll get over it, not like he gets violent.", Baxter replied. 

He stood up, and looked back at you.

"Your leg is sprained, but with a bit of rest it should be good in about a week. Meanwhile you can just fly.", he explained.

Your antlers perked up.

"Fly?"

You suddenly noticed how high of a voice you had, and flinched under the realization.

Baxter took his head a bit back, seemingly surprised.

"Yes...? You... you can fly, no?", he asked.

You looked a little confused at him.  
Why would he assume you were able to fly?  
You hesitantly shook your head.

Baxter hummed in thought and started circling around you, probably to see your back too.  
He touched something you didn’t notice there before and he picked up what felt like another pair of arms.

“How can you not fly with these oversized wings?”, he asked, and gently rubbed them with his fingers. 

Wings?  
You had wings?

You turned your head around as much as you could, and indeed, you had wings.  
Fluffy wings.  
You had never heard of fluffy wings, only feathered ones.  
They had the sort of pattern that a fly’s wings had, only it looked burned in, not like a natural pattern that those wings had.  
In Baxter’s hands they seemed quite small though, but then again, he was much taller than you too.

You placed your uninjured foot on the ground and stood up on it, keeping the wounded leg close to your body.  
The balance was quite hard to hold, so you just held yourself steady by grabbing the sofa you had previously been sitting on.

“I’ll be right back”, Baxter said, and quickly wandered off before you could see where he went.

You tried to stand up by your own, only on one leg, but it seemed impossible.  
Someone grabbed you under your first pair of arms, and helped you stay steady.  
You turned your head to see it was the Cyclops girl, or Niffty, as Baxter had called her.

You mustered her a little closer; she had a pink bob cut, thin, black limbs, and wore a yellow and orange dress. Her skin was a light yellow hue.

Was she a demon too?  
She certainly seemed like one, but not the same kind that you and that white one from before were.

Baxter came back in, you heard him arrive as stairs creaked, and apparently he had gone into basement to get what you now saw, a first-aid-kit.  
He put the case on the couch, and clicked it open to reveal various things that you wouldn’t know how to use.

Baxter pulled out a wrapped up bandage, and closed the case again, then pulled one of your arms towards him.  
You fell on the couch again, and positioned yourself like before.  
Baxter quickly grabbed your leg again, which he could hold with one hand.  
It still kind of twitched, but you had stopped whining in pain at least.

After about a minute or so of Baxter having to grab your leg again and again because it kicked unintentionally in pain as he bandaged the wound, he finished it off with a bit of bandage tape.  
It was kind of tight, Baxter said it had to be that way, or else it would bleed again.

“Now that that’s done with, you need to get some clothes.”

“Huh?”, you looked up to Niffty, who had been there the entire time.

She laughed a bit.

“You can’t run around with just your fur, it’s way too cold outside for that!”, she chuckled.  
Niffty held two of your hands to help you up, and you stumbled a little on your now bandaged leg before you stood somewhat steady.  
“Now that that’s done with, you need to get some clothes.”

“Huh?”, you looked up to Niffty, who had been there the entire time.

She laughed a bit.

“You can’t run around with just your fur, it’s way too cold outside for that!”, she chuckled.  
Niffty held two of your hands to help you up, and you stumbled a little on your now bandaged leg before you stood somewhat steady.

"I guess...?", you mumbled, unsure, of why these people you didn't know helped you out so much.

Niffty led you upstairs, which meant she had to wait 4 minutes for you to figure out how to walk up stairs, before she just picked you up and carried you the rest of the way.

You were smaller than her, maybe by 5 inches or so, but you didn't expect her to be able to pick you up, since she looked so... well, weak.

Then again you weren't any better; when you looked down at your body it was scrawny like a bug. If you had to guess you weighed about 30 pounds.  
Maybe there was a scale somewhere.

Nifty opened the room 45 with no key, it didn't seem to belong to anyone, and she led you in what you would describe as a gigantic walk-in closet that looked like it hadn't been properly painted in years.

The walls had their facade poking out, there was no wallpaper, and the ground was just the concrete of the base floor.

The numerous clothes however were in top-shape, there were about fifty cloth racks neatly ordered in the room, that each had a letter on paper sticking out, and the proper definition written underneath it.

All clothes in this room had either six or four sleeves, but no holes in the back for your wings to poke through. You didn't really plan on flying around a lot anyway, so you thought it wasn't that much of a problem. Besides, you could probably just sew it if you really wanted to.

"Originally these were all Angel's clothes, but I don't see him wearing a lot of these, plus I'm sure he won't mind our newbie taking a dress or two...", Niffty sheepishly said, and went through a few of the clothes already.

She grabbed a certain clothing rack, and pushed it towards an empty corner.

"You shouldn't take any from this rack though; Angel wears those ones a lot!"

You nodded in agreement, and teetered towards an assortment of darker clothes.

"Well then, I'll leave! You can take your sweet time, if Angel does come in, just tell him Niffty allowed you to be here, alright?", she explained, and dwindled a bit with her pink hair.

You nodded once more, and before you knew it Niffty did one last bow before she closed the door behind her.

You turned back to the clothes.  
There were hundreds of them; it looked like an abandoned boutique.  
Not knowing where to start, you grabbed a rack with the letter "S", definition being "sweater dresses, but not the ones that itch all day."

Looking through a few, you realized the majority of these clothes were pink, white or just black.   
You couldn't really criticize Angel, as you remembered the only colors he had on his fur were white and pink.  
Was there purple on him too? You recalled him having sort of freckles, but you didn't know their color anymore.

You found a sweater dress you liked, it was a light shade of pink, and it had one large hole for both the arms and the back, so your wings were free too.  
What was that for? You didn't remember Angel having wings or something. Maybe he just liked the cut.

As you put it on and fumbled a bit to get your wings to not get stuck, you realized it was really short. You would need a skirt or a pair of pants to cover up the rest, although there was fur to keep it family-friendly.

You looked around, finding a rack with skirts, you contemplated if you should wear pants instead, but you couldn't find any shorts, and skinny jeans wouldn't sit right with your bandaged leg.

You picked out a skirt with a more neutral pink, it was a bit ruffled, so it didn't clench around your legs. 

Since your arms felt a little lonely without sleeves, you got an extra pair of decorative bandage sleeves, and decided those would be enough for warmth. They kinda rounded off the fact now both of your legs were bandaged, and people wouldn't be able to tell if that was because you were injured or if it was just a look.

 

The sun, or well, the sky, lightened up as you were finished, and you tumbled slowly downstairs again to find Niffty with seven other people in the bar.

You only recognized her and the white demon next to her though; it seemed as if Baxter was somewhere else.

There was a sort of jazzy music playing in the background, and four people were all dancing rhythmically to it.  
Two human-looking demons danced closely together, the blonde, pale girl clearly more leading than the one with gray skin and long, flowing hair.  
The other two were a sort of dark hybrid between a cat and bat demon dancing not as much next to a chubby, also blonde woman with a violet dress.

Niffty looked up from what your blurry vision assumed to be knitting and she waved at you.

"Hiya, Bitsy! You seem to have found some nice clothes! Mimzy, would you turn down the music a bit?", Niffty looked towards the blonde woman in the violet dress, who turned her view to you before nodding.

The music was still playing quietly in the background, while the four demons jumped off of the stage and went over to the Niffty and the other three demons that sat beside her, one a mostly cream and pink dog demon with fluffy fur, and the other a very... happy man with red eyes and dark red hair that stood up in two spikes.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet our new addition to the cast! Do me a favor be nice to them, no?", Niffty introduced you, and she quickly stood beside you.

You did a little bow like Niffty when she had left the room before, which made some of the people laugh. Not at you it seemed though, it looked like they were all genuine about it.

"Are those my clothes?"

You looked to see Angel staring at you; not particularly mad, more puzzled than anything.

Niffty turned her attention towards him, and with a patient tone she said: "Yes, they are, but you don't mind lending a few of them to our new partner, don't you, Angel?"

Angel seemed unsatisfied, but didn't complain any further.

"If it means they wear something, fine."

You gulped nervously; it looked like you already destroyed your chance to befriend Angel.  
There were eight of you though, and it seemed like Niffty was already on good terms with you, so that was a relief.

"Have they got a name?", asked the dog-looking demon, only with a mildly interested tone.

You stared off into nowhere.

Did you?  
Well yeah, everyone had a name.  
You couldn't remember yours.  
Something in your head shoved you back as you tried to recall it.

"Looks like they have that insomnia thing... poor thing. I've had it too, your memories will come back with time, hun.", said the pale girl, who you now saw had two pink blushed cheeks.

"For the time being we can call em Bitsy, no? That's what you called them, Niffty.", suggested the demon with the white face, and he pushed his black wing with red inner feathers towards Niffty.

Niffty looked at you, bit you only shrugged.  
Everyone here was taller than you, so it did fit.

"Then it's settled, good idea, Husk!"  
Niffty waved at the dark gray demon, who gave her a worn-out smile.

Niffty turned back to you, and held your lower hands.

"I should introduce you, Bitsy!", she said.

You smiled in agreement, and turned towards the seven demons facing both of you.  
Niffty pointed at the white demon with her entire hand; or lack thereof, it was just a pointy stump.

“You already know Angel, he’s a spider demon! He’s a little grumpy lately”, Niffty reintroduced you to him, and Angel gave you a weak smile.  
It wasn’t a very happy smile.

Nevertheless, you returned his smile with a genuine one, and gave him a wave with your hand.

You looked at the demon next to him, a smiling, red man with two spikes at the side of his dark red hair.   
His smile widened as your eyes met, almost to a creepy degree. 

“My name is Alastor… it’s so nice to meet you, Bitsy!”, he greeted you.   
He held out his hand, his finger tips were tinted a bright red.  
You returned the favor and shook his hand with a grin as well. 

Alastor had one hard handshake.

You turned your gaze to the woman next to him, the chubby one that had been dancing with the owl demon before.  
She had a band with a large feather in her hair, and had striking, black eyes with pink irises.

“This is Mimzy! She’s a real sweetheart, I’m sure you two will get along greatly!”, Niffty exclaimed, and she hugged the woman. Mimzy waved at you with a big smile.

"I'm not the shortest anymore!", exclaimed the woman in the violet dress.  
You laughed a bit to be polite, and as you stood near her you realized she was just as tall as you.

A shadow peered over you, and as you turned your head backwards you saw the dark gray demon standing next to you, the strong light making it seem as if he was bending over you.  
His dark eyes widened as they noticed you bending your back to look at him, and he quickly shuffled next to Mimzy to keep you from breaking your neck.

“Err, I’m Husk.”

He only coughed, and looked away.

You gave him a sort of pity smile, since you didn’t really know how to respond, but didn’t want to make it awkward either.

Now it was awkward.

Your staring contest was interrupted by a sudden hand on your shoulder, and you quickly grabbed the wrist out of instinct.

As you turned around you realized it was a paw instead of a hand, and the person herself was the dog demon you saw before.

She swiftly took her paw out of your grip, and wiped it off on her pink tunic.

“Err… sorry”, you apologized, and pulled your arms towards yourself.

“No problem. My name’s Crymini.”, she replied, and you two shortly shook hands.   
It didn’t seem like she was surprised to have her hand slapped away.

“Oh, and those two are Vaggie”, Niffty pointed at the girl with gray skin, whose face went wide as she hadn’t been interested until her name was said, “and this is Charlie! Charlie runs the hotel!”

Niffty pointed at the pale, skinny girl next to Vaggie, who gave you a warm smile.

You bobbed your head in confusion.  
“Hotel?”, you asked, and turned to Niffty, expecting her to answer.

She didn’t though, Charlie did instead.

“Yes, this is Hazbin hotel! Did you not see the sign outside?”, Charlie replied, and pointed in the direction that would lead outside.

You recalled the illuminated letters above the entrance.

“It only said Hazbin… I didn’t see the “hotel”, though there may have been some letters that weren’t lit.”

Charlie seemed to frown.

“Again? Gosh, that thing is always half-broken…”, she murmured.  
Vaggie poked her with her elbow.

“I’ll fix it by tomorrow, Charlie…”, she comforted the pale girl, and Charlie smiled at the kind offer.  
She gave Vaggie a quick thank you, before turning her attention back to you.

“Well, newbie, I hope you like it here at Hazbin hotel!”


	2. I can't believe Angel is fucking dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baxter rebandages your leg, and as you want to go check out the kitchen, you kick Angel in the face.

You aimlessly wandered through the ground floor of the hotel, now that you had been properly told you were staying here, you felt it was appropriate to examine the place.

There was the stage and bar, where most of the demons spent their time, there was, you wanted to say kitchen, but it was all run down and probanly broken, and then there were the hallways to the hotel's rooms.

The rooms were actually quite nice. Yours was mainly tinted in whites and blacks with more of a cutesy feel to it, supposedly to fit with your rather cute appearance as well. You didn't really like cutesy stuff, but you wouldn't go out of your way to change it either.  
Admittedly the dog plushies on your bed were really nice to look at.  
They sort of reminded you of something. Maybe you had a dog when you were still alive? You couldn't recall it just yet, but you kinda hoped it was true, you liked all animals.  
Okay, all the nice and cute animals. Insects weren't really your thing just yet.

As you put on the covers for the sheets and pillows, you heard a loud knock on the door of your room.  
You turned your head to the source of noise.

"It's open!"

The door slowly peered open, as if the person was careful not to scare you or anything.

It was Baxter.

"Good evening." You greeted him, and he started looking around your new room.

"Ha. Cute." Baxter commented, and he inspected the small, but empty picture frames.

"How does Charlie expect you to fill these? We don't even have cameras!" He laughed.

You smiled a little, and went back to making your bed.

Baxter cleared his throat after you were finished arranging the pillows in an apparently very specific manner.

"Did you need something?" You asked, and plopped down on the bed. You bounced a little on it, it was that soft.

"I don't need something, but you probably do." Baxter motioned to your legs, "...I'll apply some new bandages."

"Oh! Sure...," you felt your black antlers perk up, something they always did when you even did so much as feel a slight ping of joy.

You scootched a bit to the side on the bed, making space for Baxter.

He sat down, and patted on his own thigh for you to put your foot on it.  
You complied, and the scientist started to unwrap the bandages he had put on yesterday.  
They had gotten quite sticky to your limb, and it stung a bit as Baxter slowly peeled it off.

"How are you adjusting?" He asked, trying to distract you from your wound.  
He sprayed the area of dried, black blood with a water sprayer and patted your leg dry with a disposable towel.

"Alright, I guess. Everyone's been nice so far." You grithed your teeth a bit, the air painfully clung onto the wound.

Baxter put on some sort of mixture, "...of course they are. First impressions matter the most."

You flicked your antlers.  
"Hm. I think one could always make up for a bad first impression."

Baxter muttered something not agreeing, but not exactly disagreeing either.  
He did seem like a first impression kinda guy.  
Baxter wrapped the new bandage around your leg, a slightly pink one at that, to still fit your other ones.

"There we go." Baxter muttered, getting back up from crouching and patting his hands on his dark coat.

"Thank you!" Your voice squeaked a bit.

"No problemo. If you need anything else-" - "Actually, is there a kitchen here?"

He blinked a bit, apparently not sure how to feel about being interrupted.  
"Yeah... downstairs, next to the bar and through a metal door." 

"Thank you again." You nodded, smiling, then stood up one one leg.  
You found it was quite easy to keep your balance, probably a side-effect of being an insect thing.

"Mh-hm." Baxter made. He gave you a wave as a good-bye, not smiling, then went out of the door and slammed it shut.

"Jesus." You squeaked, a bit surprised at the fact he had SLAMMED it.

You huffed, no wonder all the doors were so scrappy around here.  
The door however wasn't damaged as you walked out as well, and you walked downstairs as Baxter had given the instructions.

You found Angel sitting apathetically alone by the bar, downing some sort of alcohol, you couldn't read what it was- the label was smudged, and Angel was waving it around in a drunken state.

"Uhm..." You made.

Angel hiccuped, and blinked with each eye individually as he looked over to you.

"Some sort of rehab this is...," You murmured to yourself.

You stretched your four arms, and put on a big grin.

"Angel! How's my favorite spider thing doing?" You exclaimed.

Angel squinted a bit, apparently having trouble seeing right.  
He hiccuped again, and ignored you, the bottle seemed more interesting to him than you.

"Feeling very good about myself right now." You groaned, folding your upper arms and putting the other two on ypur hips.

"Eh, fuck off. I don't wanna talk to you." Angel grumbled.

His fur was plastered to his face, he smelt like he hadn't showered in a while.

"Bitch." You snarked back, then sat up on the counter and swung your legs in.

"Bitch yourself, bitch." He groaned, taking another swig of his drink.

You slapped the bottle out of his hand, somehow really angered by his playground level of insulting.

Angel grossily dribbled out the last bit of alcohol that had been in his mouth, then glared up at you as he realized his bottle was smashed on the ground.

"You whore!" He jumped up the counter, and grabbed you by your shirt, "...I fucking allowed you to wear my shit, but that doesn't mean you aren't on my shitlist!"

You yelped a bit, and kicked him in the face out of instinct.

Angel had hit the shelf apparently as you heard glass shatter on the ground, though he didn't scream or anything.

You looked back at him, standing up from the floor.

Angel groaned, and held his head.  
He struggled to get up, hissing in pain with every movement.

"God, I didn't kick that hard." You taunted, smacking your hands together.

"Bitch- I'll get you for this."  
Angel extended his arm, apparently trying to grab you from 2 meters away.

You smirked a bit, but your face scrunched up as Angel suddenly decided to vomit on the floor.

"Hurgh..." He made a gross noise, some puke still ran down his chin.

"Shit." You jumped over the counter, and grabbed Angel by what you at least thought was scruff- that weird part of fur cats and dogs had between their shoulders.

Angel vomited again.

"Yeah, yeah..." You patted his back in a weak attempt of comfort.

The demon let out another weird noise and looked up for a few moments, before passing out on you.

"Ah, fuck." You muttered, trying to get Angel who was a giant compared to you off of you.  
"Come on, dude. This isn't cool at all."

Angel groaned, seemingly not approving of the fact you were trying to pry him off.

"Jesus, somebody has to clean that mess! Get off of me!"   
You whacked him on the head, though that only made Angel flinch. You really couldn't do much to a guy that was three times your size.

"Ugh... fuck, man, what am I supposed to do now?" You tried to push Angel off of you, but god this guy was heavier than he looked.

You heard some foot steps nearby, and you raised your hand and waved.

"Hello?? Some help??" 

The footsteps got a bit louder, and you saw Vaggie lean over.

"Ew, what the fuck?" She snarled.  
She climbed over the counter, and kicked Angel in the leg.  
He actually shrieked a bit, and woke up again. He whipped his head around.

"The hell's your problem?! Can't a guy drink himself to death in peace?!"

You tapped his shoulder, because he was still pretty much crushing you at this point.

He looked back at you, hissed a bit and got back up.

"Fuck you both. I'm going in my room." Angel growled, and jumped over the counter.

"Get back here!" Vaggie yelled as Angel left. "I'm not cleaning this shit!"

Angel just flipped her off and slammed shut the metal door.

"Ughhh..." Vaggie groaned, and picked up a mop right next to the counter. Apparently this happened often.

"He fucking puked on me." You grumbled, and threw your shirt off, leaving you topless.

"I lost count on how many times he did that on me." Vaggie replied, already scrubbing off the vomit.

"Hm..." You made.

Wait.  
That was a metal door Angel had went through.

What door led to the kitchen...?

Oh, fuck.


	3. Kitchen Nightmarses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go into the kitchen and it results in some hot pan action.

You figured you might as well kick down the door to enter.

At first you didn't see Angel Dust but you quickly saw drugs all over the place.  
Wasn't this supposed to be a rehab hotel? Putting drugs everywhere seemed a bit contradictory.

You turned as you heard a sniff, and saw a good three hands searching on a metal counter.  
There were some white pills in reach, and you figured he wanted those so you pushed them closer.

One of the hands quickly grabbed one of the pills and you heard a groan.  
You were too small to look over the counter so you played the waiting game.

Three more arms slammed down on the metal counter, and your antennas flattened at the noise.

Angel Dust pulled himself up, groaning in what you assumed was a hangover.  
How demons had the biology to have a hangover, you weren't sure if you wanted to know.

You observed your hotel mate for a few moments, until one of his eyes found you.

"Oh 's you..." He slightly growled, and walked over to a closet while keeping himself steady on his hands. "Whaddya want? Followin me..."

"I just wanted to go in the kitchen." You grumbled back, and started looking around again.

"Ya sure you didn't follow this ass? Everyone does." Angel slurred back, now his voice was laced with what you really tried to deny was seductiveness.

You turned around, and fake-gagged, finger in mouth and all.

"Yeah, yeah, thas what they all say at first." He almost purred.

You just shook your head in disbelief, just a few moments ago he had strangled you and now he was slurring about sex.  
This was one hell of a rehab alright.

"Is there any food?" You asked, rummaging through a lower shelf.

"There definitely is."  
You were a bit startled to hear Angel's voice so close, and you turned your head to see him behind you.

"So much to eat out." He grinned.

You made an unhappy face and took one of the pans under the counter.

"Get fucked." You slammed his head with the pan.

"Ow!" Angel yelled, and snatched the pan out of your hand.  
"Would you stop doing that shit?!"

"When you decide if you wanna kill or fuck me!"

Angel seemed conflicted.  
You yanked the pan in his hands but were surprised you didn't yank it out of his hands.

"Oi, give me that." You demanded, pulling on it.

The demon grinned at that, and yanked the pan as well, but unwilling to let go you stumbled a little.

Angel snorted, seemingly amused by the fact you were far too weak to even pull a pan out of his hands.

"K, keep it then." You grumbled, letting go of the item and you went back to searching through the cupboards.

"Aw, not strong enough to get it?" He dangled the pan in front of your face.

You turned your head to face Angel.  
And smacked him across the face as hard as you could.  
Which mind you was pretty fucking hard for someone your size.

Angel actually stumbled to the side and held his... well he didn't exactly have a nose.

"What the fuck? Why you gotta be so violent?!"

"Why you gotta keep being a fucking asshole?"

Angel's eyes widened a bit.  
"I was messing with you, jesus fuck! Not everything I do is to insult your ancestors and spit on your grave!"

You groaned in reply.  
"Stay the fuck away from me."

You heard Angel grumble behind you, and a clack above you (you were crouching down to look in the shelves) made you look up.

Angel was way too close to you for comfort, but you saw he was just putting the pan down on the counter in front of you.

"There. Ya happy?" He seemed a little annoyed.

You didn't give much of an answer, just kind of eyed him and ignored him.

"Ugh. Can you at least acknowledge me?" He groaned.

"Hello, I acknowledge you." You took the pan from the counter.

Angel Dust chuckled.  
"Yeah, good enough I guess."


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You look at a calendar and Husk, bottle in hand, talks to you about the holidays on it.

You were just sort of looking through a calendar you had found in the foyer, and were getting confused at the apparent holidays.  
What's Snaked Saints?  
And Restart? Was that New year's? It was in the winter section of the dates...   
Was everything just called different?

You would have just been like "neat" at everything, were it not for the fact one of the holidays was called extermination week.

Uhm.

Due to your profound curiosity of the calendar you didn't notice how Husk had come into the foyer, dragging a bottle of whiskey with him as his red wings brushed over the floor.  
As always, he looked grumpy.

"Ey, what're you reading there? You actually read?" 

You turned your head around to look up at the bigger owl cat demon thing, and blinked. You expected you must have looked quite baffled, because Husk raised an eyebrow when you looked at him.

"What's the matter? Never seen a guy with whiskey before?" He asked, holding up his brown tinted bottle of what you could now read "Siren's Tears."

Not gonna lie, you were no expert on alcohol but you would expect that more for wine or something. But hey! What did you know?

You just looked at him like a frog.

Husk snorted. "Alright, alright, what are you hiding there?" He asked, trying to sneak a peak over your slim shoulders.

You took the, for you, large calendar in your four hands and held it up for him.

Husk blinked, his red-yellow eyes scanned the pages for a few moments.

"What's this one?" You asked, pointing at extermination week.

"Ooooh? Extermination week? You don't know?" The cat demon mockingly imitated.

You shook your head, not caring too much he had made fun of your high-pitched voice.

"Aight," he mumbled, taking a swig of his drink, "...lemme tell you, extermination week ain't fun for tha rest of hell. We inhabitants here are safe from it... But out there y'all gonna die the second you take a step out."

You tilted your head a little.   
"What does that mean? Why do you die if you go outside?"

The demon in front of you seemed a little confused, apparently taken aback by the fact you didn't know.  
He suddenly snorted.  
Why was he laughing? Was it funny you didn't know?

"Geez, how old are you, kid? You don't know what extermination week is and you can barely stand on your own." Husk chuckled amused.

"How old...?" You stared at your hands and put down the calendar.  
Let's see.  
You looked at your hands as you counted, but it was kinda hard to count with only four fingers on each hand.  
One, two, three...

"I don't know..." You mumbled, a little sad that you couldn't remember.  
Hopefully you were above the legal age to drink... then again, it probably didn't matter here...

"Ah, that's alright, Bitsy." He ruffled your head a little.  
Bitsy? Oh yeah, your name here.  
"I'm sure you'll remember soon enough."

You nodded, although still felt upset.

Husk stood back up, he had to lean over to scruffle your fur.  
"Well, lemme tell you about extermination week... it happens in dusk season, gets a lil warmer around that time... and everyone just battles each other to death."

Your antennas flattened to your head.  
"Huh?? Why??"

"It's not like we've got police after us every other day of the year... I suppose it's just culture to start killing on that week." Husk shrugged. He glanced at his whiskey bottle.

"But why? Why do we all just start killing each other- and why is the hotel safe from that? That seem unfair!" You rambled.

Husk stared at you for a few moments, then let out a cough.  
"You sure ask a lot."

"Because I wanna know! Is that wrong?"

"Suppose not..."  
He looked back at his drink and took another swig.  
"Just be careful bout that. You might find out something you don't like."

You scanned the demon's face. What was that supposed to mean? Why was he being so weird?  
It made you upset.

"Well, extermination week's to control overpopulation in Hell... by killing a bunch of people. And the hotel," he suddenly stopped.

Huh?

He burped. Oh.  
"Scuse me." 

You just nodded, and glanced away. You shrugged, whatever...

"Aight, the hotel demon's are safe cause they already legally ain't in Hell anymore... since we're supposed to be redeemed and shit."

"Legally." You echoed. "Legal."

"Yeaaahh." Husk snorted, "...weird to hear that word in here, ey?"

You mumble something incoherent. "Does that mean we're un-kill-able?"  
You had no idea what other word to use.

"Invincible, you mean?" Husk raised an eyebrow.

You nodded, "...y-yeah, that."

"Well... no. We're just not SUPPOSED to be killed. If we are... well shit! Whoever did it is being wanted by the royal family."

"There's a royal what now?" You blinked, again, confused.

"The royal family... damn kid, what do you know? Where you been all your life?" Husk raised one of his bushy eyebrows.

You shrugged. How were you supposed to know? You couldn't even remember your real name.

"Well, Charlie's the princess... that's why she was allowed to open the hotel. You got any idea what would have happened if she wasn't a princess?"

You shook your head. Frick! Charlie's a princess! Man, you should have been more formal- met a princess and didn't even know it!

"Yeet."  
Husk threw the bottle out of an open window and you heard it shatter outside.

"OW! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT- HUSK THAT WAS YOU, I FUCKING KNOW IT!"

Husk snickered sinister. 

"Was that empty?" You looked at Husk after not so subtly having climbed on the table out of fear.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Husk shrugged.

The door burst open.

"Hi, Angel." Husk greeted the absolutely furious, taller demon.

Angel stared for a few moments, you shuffled closer to the stairs for an escape if you needed it. You'd need it. You knew it.

"I'll fucking kill you!"  
Angel dashed forward and leapt onto Husk.

"Eat my ass!" Husk held two of Angel's arms tight to keep him from punching him.

"Oh I fucking will!"  
Too bad Angel had two more arms which he used to grab Husk and raised him up as he stood.

"Shit," Husk grumbled. Ok, maybe not such a good idea. "Put me down, cocaine head."

"I'm afraid I won't do that." Angel murmured in thought.

"Angel, I swear to god-"  
Husk stopped trying to push the taller demon's arms away from him and just tried to pull himself out of Angel's grasp, though seemed to struggle quite a bit.

"Suffer, worm."  
Angel grabbed Husk's shoulders, and wrapped his arms around him, preventing him from using his hands.

"Shit." Husk looked over to you.  
"Well don't just stare! Help me!"

Angel glanced over to you. "Oh, you're here too."

"Yeah."   
You didn't move, just kinda hard crawled behind the stair railing. Safe.

Husk squirmed. "Don't just sit there!! Do something!!"

"Sorry." You showed your stick arms. "I'm two pounds of fur."

"So you've all betrayed me once again." The winged demon mumbled.  
Angel laughed in a low voice.  
"And now your highness will get punished for trying to fuck me up." 

"I wasn't trying!" Husk kicked his legs blindly. "I didn't even know you were there!"

"Tell that to the judge! You've committed a high raise crime! Throwing alcohol away wastefully!"

"PUT ME DOWN ANGEL!"

That was the last thing you heard of them for the rest of the day as they disappeared into the basement... damn...

Lol whatever.

You looked back at the calendar. Today marked the first day of dusk season apparently. So... One two three... One week until extermination week.

You should ask princess Charlie about that.

**Author's Note:**

> reader looks like this btw: https://sta.sh/011o6glb0cu2  
> really fuckin feminine but then again look at angel the drag queen  
> dont worry my boys the reader will stay neutral


End file.
